Titus Resurrected
by dragon of the stars
Summary: The Titan from long ago has awoken...he was many things but in this world will he reclaim what he lost or will he follow his own path in this new world. *Strong Lanugage and some adult themes* I deleted my old story due to many grammar errors among other things. This is the new one.


**I deleted the old one and created a new one.-DDOTS**

 **I hop e you enjoy- DOTS**

The large wolf-like humanoid creature stopped in the middle of the dense forest. Rising from all fours the lycan struggled to catch his breathe. For the past four hours he has been searching frantically for his master. He feared the worst not for his king but for the world at large. As doubt began to set in the lycan he picked up the faint sound of child's laughter. He quickly made his way to the sound and was glad to see the king of the Titans. The trees blocked the sunlight from touching his dark skin. Lying on his back enjoying his slumber the teen with tribal tattoos covering his neck and arms was oblivious to the great betrayal that had taken place. The lycan knew his sulfuric-eyes will burn with anger once the new reached his ears. Yet he was hesitant to approach the Titan king. One was out of reverence and the other, the most important, were the beings that stood around Titus.

The child, who seemed to be eight year old, carried the same tattoos as Titus and dressed in purple toga. His black hair, tied in a pony tail, reached down to his shoulder and a silver laurel rested on his head. The other was a middle age man standing at 8ft with pale skin. His long ragged black hair wasn't contained like the child but he did have the laurel. A long black overcoat reached down to his feet it ragged ends collecting dirt.

"Orin." The man said turning to face the lycan who kneeled before them.

"My lord I bring horrible new to Lord Titus…"Orin began before being cut off by the young boy.

"That's _King_ Titus." He said his emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not by King Kronos, Lord Exia." Orin said as raised his head to the lords. "He has usurped the throne."

"What!?" Exclaim the man as he walked over to him.

"Yes, Lord Kyrios." Orin said nodding in all seriousness.

"What is all that ruckus?" Titus said rising off the ground dusting dirt and twigs off of his clothing. "Can't you see I was trying to sleep?" Titus turned his head to Orin and frowned. "You better have a good reason for disturbing my nap."

Orin bowed to Titus and explained the situation. By the time he was finished he expected Titus to be shaking with rage and vowing to kill him like he did to their father.

"So it finally happened..." Titus muttered as he stood up and stretched. His face and body language seemed calmed.

"You aren't mad?" Orin asked Titus who barked out a laugh.

"My contempt….no my hatred I have for Kronos can finally be unleashed in just action." Titus said as Kyrios took Exia's hand. In a blink of eye the two being had become a black and white longsword. "Orin thank you for bring this information to me. For your safety if I should fail...go into hiding and wait for my return."

"Yes M'lord." Orin said as the lycan and Titan parted ways.

 **MT. Orthys**

Titus arrived at the foot of his citadel and looked up at it from the ground. It never ceased to amaze him what the Cyclopes could build.

' _Normally a being who's in the process of being dethroned wouldn't be admiring the fortress he'd have to reclaim_.' Spoke Kyrios from the black half of the blade. Titus smiled as he marveled at his castle.

' _You just don't see the beauty of it, Kyrios.'_ Exia piqued up as an astral projection of him appeared and sat atop Titus's shoulders.

' _Your right I only see the problem that before us.'_ Kyrios explained as the supporters of Titus appeared. A golden light appeared before the assembled crowd forcing everyone to temporarily to shield their eyes as Hyperion made his appearance.

"Brother we who are loyal to you will ensure that jusice done.." Hyperion said he stared at the fortress. Kronos coup had been launched when they were away on various businesses. "Not all of us have betrayed you."

"I know brother. You'll be well rewarded for you loyalty in this matter." The young Titan said as he thrusted his sword downward into the earth. "I'm glad I have you at my side."

Titus tattoos began to glow faintly as a black and red mist began to rise from the ground. Over the course of a few seconds a wolf rivaling the size of Orthys appears and howled it defiance to the fortress. The excess mist created various wolves and wolf-humanoids of different sizes. The wolf charged the great Citadel and roared before sending his mighty paw into MT. Orthys destroying a large section of it. Rocks tumbled down towards the group of Titus's follower. Hyperion simply waved them aside and the group remained uninjured. They watched as other Titans surged from the hole to combat the threat of the wolf army. To the wolves they were nothing more than ants. As much as he would've enjoyed watching his army literally rip them to pieces he had business to attend to.

"Lets move Hyperion." The Titan king commanded as he charged fortress. Titan king forced his way through lesser creatures and lesser being cutting them all down yelling for Kronos all the while. Upon reaching the landing of the palace Atlas awaited him.

"Atlas…Iapetus greatest disappointment." Titan King said pointing his ichor stained blade at Atlas who snarled in anger.

"You weren't meant to rule Titus. Those mortals have little fear of us and our power, taking for granted the gifts and mercy they showed us when was the last time we were worshipped by them Titus. Our powers have been weakening cause of this as well as our faith in you." Atlas yelled.

"Iapetus was right about you…so short sighted…I hope little Prometheus and Epimetheus won't be that way. Now unto your pathetic argument that Kronos has instilled into that dim brain of yours." It was here that Titus took a knee and began to doodle on the ground. "Have you faded? No. Your still here breathing and standing before me." Titus said closing his eyes for a moment as the rain poured down on them and the heat from flames that burned in the debris of battle warmed them. "But I will put you in the ground if you stand in my way. Now step aside!"

"You can try." Atlas said as a sword and shield appear on his person. Titus only smirked as he rose from his kneeling position and slid into a fighting stance. Atlas eyed Titus blade…the same one that killed his grandfather.

"If I land I fatal blow to you with this you will die. So I'll be merciful and ask again stand aside?" Titus said once again giving his nephew an ultimatum.

"I serve the strong never the weak." Atlas said as Titus and him ran towards each other with the clash of metal signifying their battle. Atlas was coming hard at Titus driving him back with a combination of shield and sword. Titus being forced backward, checking each blow, stepping over debris, but his eyes never left his foe. Atlas sword never reached Titus but Titus being faster and more agile managed to cut Atlas cheek. At first Ichor poured then it turned into mortal blood. This caused their brief fighting to end just as quickly as it began. The two began to circle each other as the rained poured down hard then ever almost hiding them from each other vision. Atlas lunged at Titus striking the statue of Gaea, striking a spark of the elegant color full marble.

Titus jumped over Atlas landing behind the statue and came at him hard and fast aiming for his unshielded side. Atlas blocked but clumsily. Titus using this to his advantage ducked and quickly stabbed into his abdomen and quickly moved away as mortal blood poured out the wound.

"Bastard!" Atlas roared as he backed away clutch his side as a thin trickle of blood poured. Titus once again moved forward and Atlas raised his shield as Titus began and assault on the mighty oak shield. Atlas moved to push him aside but Titus moved in the opposite direction and cut the bronze plate leaving a large gash on the bronze. Atlas stood up and yelled swinging his sword in a large and savage arc. Titus moved under it and Atlas seeing knocked him away with his shield into Gaea statue breaking it upon impact. Atlas shouted in triumph as he made his way over to Titus who spranged back unto his feet. They clashed again there metal rang out over Titus's wolves storm and vicious assault. Titus seeing an opening moved from Atlas next strike and slashed at it neck leaving a deep wound that was unfatal.

"Atlas how does feel to be so…mortal?" Titus asked laughing as Atlas bellowed with rage. "Shall we dance again?"

Titus ran towards Atlas pressing his attack forcing Atlas back edge of landing where only darkness laid below. Using a quick kick Atlas was launched into the darkness screaming all the way.

Titus turned his attention to the fortress and forced his way through the doors. He met major resistance but they could not hold back his assault. When he reached the throne room he saw his brother sitting on his black diamond throne. Eyeing the room he noticed Rhea hadn't taken part in the coup he couldn't have raised his blade to her. He turned back to his brother Kronos with his white hair, pale skin and those glowing golden eyes that Titus now hated.

"Kronos you always wanted what I have. _My_ Rhea of sunshine…" Tius couldn't help but laugh at his joke before continuing. "…and throne." Titus finished as his brother laugh. "Fuck. Your voice sounds worse than father's bitch wailing."

"Brother you know you were always head strong." Kronos laugh as the floor glowed under Titus feet and crystal began to encase him. Realizing his folly Titus defused his blade and threw Exia with all the might he could muster. If Exia was taken…

"You fucking coward. You can't face me like a man." Titus said as he struggled from the trap.

"I'll take the insult. But you'll be gone from the world memory no one except a few and only a few will know about you." Kronos said from throne. "I can't have a threat to my reign."

"Your reign will be a farce. But enjoy ruling the cosmos for the time you have it my dear brother. For your going to fall just like father." Titus said as the crystal had begun encasing his upper body.

"Why should I believe you?" Asked Kronos who leaned forward from his throne.

"Because I _am_ Titus the Destroyer, I'm Titus Alpha of the Wolves. Your child will dethrone you brother or my titles are meaningless." Titus said as the crystal encased his neck. "He chop you to pieces with that very scythe your so proud of. I'm may not see but boy…I'll enjoy hearing your downfall."

The crystal complete encase Titus with a smile over his face as Kronos stared at him from the throne.

"We'll see and if it does happen. You'll never know. You'll be long since been nothing more than a mere thought your personality and memories will be long gone by the time you're even freed if you're ever freed. But I welcome your prophecy as a test my rule…I WELCOME IT!" Kronos said as the flames of madness and paranoia began within the usurper.


End file.
